1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical recording display device, a driving method of the optical recording display device, an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known an optical recording display device which employs a modulation medium having a memory property (cholesteric liquid crystals or electrophoretic dispersion liquids). For example, in JP-A-2007-171260 is disclosed an optical recording display device in which a multilayer electrode structure in which a connection electrode, a driving electrode and a release electrode are stacked is formed through a voltage dividing control layer which is disposed between a variable resistance layer having a resistance value which is varied according to light illumination and a display medium layer which performs image display.
In the optical recording display device as disclosed in JP-A-2007-171260, it is possible to entirely erase (reset) images displayed in a display region without light illumination. However, on the other hand, the configuration becomes complicated in order to form the electrodes of the multilayer structure for every pixel.